Patients with spinal injuries and other bedridden patients have been hindered in their ability to write letters in bed in either the supine or on the side positions due to the cumbersomeness of currently available writing platforms. Writing materials stored in bedside drawers are inaccessible to the patient. Additionally, television screens are often in awkward off-center positions and at such a distance that only hand-held speakers/channel selector devices provide appreciable sound delivery. But these devices produce poor fidelity. The present invention can place the TV screen dead center or near center and allow high fidelity speaker systems for each ear. Further, the patient is permitted by the present invention to write in bed, use a mirror or make-up table, and perform other routine tasks that would otherwise require assistance of others. Further advantages of the present invention over previous bedside storage and table arrangements will become more apparent as the invention is described.